


Follow Your Instincts

by BuckbeakFlyer2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016
Summary: James and Lily were spies for the Dark. After their deaths, what would happen if Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys, but was instead raised by the Malfoys?





	Follow Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the brain child of myself and as always, my partner in crime, LadyZabini. We have roll-played this out, as we do. This is an Alternate Universe situation. There may be many things that people don't agree on. If you hate this story, or you wish to point out that the characters are not acting correctly....please Don't bother commenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be misspelled words when Harry speaks, but that is because he's not quite two years old yet

_October 31, 1981  
Hogwarts_

Potions Master Severus Snape was in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, worriedly pacing back and forth across the stone floor. He had a feeling that something bad was brewing on the horizon, but he couldn't figure it out. He sat down heavily at his desk and pulled a stack of 2nd-year Hufflepuff essays towards him. He tried to focus on marking the essays, but he couldn't concentrate. He abruptly stood up and resumed his pacing, his mind whirling with the conversation he'd had with his best friend Lily Potter not three days before. He was brought out of his musings by his Floo flaring to life.

Before he could say something to his unwanted visitor, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped through into his office. “Severus, something bad has happened. Voldemort has attacked the Potters. They're dead. I'm going to go retrieve Harry and take him someplace safe." Albus disappeared through the Floo before Severus could muster up a response.

Severus panicked, and before the flames completely died, he rushed to the Floo. He threw a handful of Floo Powder down on the hearth, making an emergency call to his friend Lucius Malfoy.

~~~~~

_Malfoy Manor  
Lucius Malfoy's study_

Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk, going over some important documents when his Floo chimed. He got up and moved to the fireplace and was surprised to see Severus' head sitting in the flames. “Sev, what's wrong my friend?" He asked, kneeling in front of the fireplace.

“According to Dumbles, James and Lily have been attacked by Voldemort, who he claims is The Dark Lord. I know that isn't true because Tom doesn't kill his followers. Albus said he was going to get young Harry and I quote 'take him someplace safe.' We can't let him get Harry."

“Can you come through?" Lucius asked.

“He's gone, so yes I can," Severus replied.

“Please do," Lucius said. He stood up and stepped away from the fireplace. A moment later, Severus stepped through. He flicked his wand and vanished the soot from his clothes. Lucius stepped over to his desk. “We will need to work fast in order to save Harry," he said. He opened the drawer of his desk and removed a folder, which he then passed to Severus.

Severus took the folder. “What's this?" He asked. He opened the folder and looked down. _Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter_ he read. “James' Will? I didn't know either of them made a Will," he said, looking up at Lucius.

“James did. Remember I was their Lawyer. Read through Section 3 and really focus on the list of names chosen for Harry's guardian," Lucius said.

Severus glanced down at the will, scanning the parchment where Lucius had said. “Let's see, Narcissa, you. Regulus Black. And me. Me?" He questioned.

“That's correct Sev. Now, everyone on that list is family to Harry, with the exception of you."

“I see here in big bold letters, James says that Harry is not to go to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Petunia Evans, well Dursley now," Severus said looking at Lucius again.

“Yes, we definitely need to avoid that last one. I'm sure you remember how she is," Lucius commented.

“Tuney hates anything to do with magic. When we were kids, Lily was always showing up to my house with bruises. And I bet that's where Dumbles would send Harry," Severus said. He looked horrified at the very thought.

“Will you come with me?" Lucius asked.

“Yes, of course," Severus replied.

“Then let us be off," Lucius said. He took Severus' hand, threading their fingers together, before Apparating them both to the Potters Cottage in Godric's Hallow. Severus was blushing when they landed. Lucius smirked. “I always could get you to blush at the drop of a hat," he said.

“Yes that is true," Severus said.

Lucius reached out with his free had and caressed Severus' cheek, causing the other man to shiver. “Let's get our Harry back, then we can talk about the things I'd like to do to you."

Severus blushed harder. “Okay Lucius."

Lucius adjusted his grip on Sev's hand, then led the other man towards the mangled house. When they got closer to the rubble, the pair of them could hear Dumbledore talking to someone. Lucius grinned and released Sev's hand. Severus adjusted his grip on the folder he still carried. “It seems that we kill two birds with one stone. Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

The Headmaster turned. “I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lord Malfoy. As Head of the Wizengamot, I've come to take custody of young Harry."

“Well, as the Potter's Law-Wizard, I'm here to tell you that you have no claim and are forbidden custody over the child. Harry James Potter is to reside with my family," Lucius said. He glanced behind Dumbledore, to see a huge man holding a bundle of blankets in one arm. Lucius knew the man was Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid also happened to be registered at the Ministry, for this huge man was a half giant.

“Well, I'm afraid you have no say. You have no power here Lord Malfoy. Neither of the Potters left a Will. So, as Headmaster of a Magical School, I became Harry's magical guardian. Hagrid, you may take Harry out of here."

Lucius motioned for Severus to come forward. “The Potter's did leave a Will. Well, James did anyway," he said.

“No they didn't," Dumbledore said. That was when he spotted the other wizard. “Severus? What are you doing here?"

“Oh me? I'm here to show you this, Albus," Severus replied. He opened the folder and turned it so Dumbledore could read it.

“Obviously a fake. Hagrid, I said you could take Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to the half-giant.

Hagrid looked uncertain by what was happening in front of him, but before he could move, there was a loud crack, signaling the arrival of three goblins. Two of the goblins were dressed in guard uniforms, while the third was well-known to the wizards standing in the rubble; Ragnok Silverbane, President of Gringotts and the current Reigning King of the Goblin Nation.

“Give the child to his rightful guardian, Mr. Dumbledore, which is Lord and Lady Malfoy as in James Potter's Will. Do it now, or be arrested for kidnapping," Ragnok said.

“This is all a misunderstanding, Lord Silverbane," Dumbledore tried to explain.

Ragnok wasn't buying it. “Shove your misunderstanding up your ass and give young Harry to Lord Malfoy. Aurors, you may come in now," he said.

Several Aurors entered the rubble of the ruined house just as the bundle of blankets in Hagrid's arm started to cry. Lucius quickly stepped forward and took the child from the half giant. “There there, Little One. It's okay," Lucius said.

“Unca Wuc," little Harry replied, looking up at Lucius.

“I have you Little One. You're safe now," Lucius said. He looked up at Dumbledore. “Mr. Dumbledore, you better get yourself an attorney, or Barrister as we're officially called, and you better hope he's a better one than me. Oh wait, there isn't a better one than me."

Harry stared at Dumbledore as best he could from the blankets. “BAD MAN," he screamed.

“Yes, he's a very Bad Man," Lucius told the child. He then turned his attention to the goblins. “Your Majesty, I leave you and the Aurors to deal with the old fool."

“Very well Lord Malfoy. I shall meet you at Gringotts for the blood adoption," Ragnok replied.

Little Harry peered out at Ragnok from his blankets. “Tank ou," he said. Ragnok smiled at the child. “Bad Man did it," Harry said.

“I knew something was off when he said the Dark Lord committed the crime," Severus commented.

“What Dark Lord? There hasn't been a true Dark Lord since Grindelwald. I mean sure, Tom is dark and so are we, but not like that," Lucius replied.

“Exactly," Severus said.

Lucius once again grabbed Severus' hand, and apparated them to Gringotts. Little Harry screamed bloody murder upon landing. “What's wrong with him?" Severus asked worriedly.

“No wike tat," Harry said.

“Oh. I don't like Apparating either, but it was the fastest way to get here," Severus told the child.

“No wike," Harry mumbled.

“I promise I won't do it again," Lucius said.

“Tank you Papa."

Lucius smiled. “You are very welcome Little One. Here, let's get those blankets off so we can see you," he said. He removed the bundle of blankets. Lucius and Severus checked Harry over, looking for any sign of injury that might have occurred. The only thing they found is a full nappy.

“Pheww. Someone needs a nappy change. Luckily I'm always prepared," Lucius said. He pulled a shrunken bag and table from his pocket, and enlarged them before laying Harry down.

Harry squinted, looking up at Lucius. “Papa, whe'e Unca Sevvie?" He asked.

“Sorry Little One. I stepped over to get a drink of water," Severus replied.

“No can see ou," Harry said. Severus stepped up next to Lucius, looking down at Harry. “Ou buwwy," Harry mumbled.

“Sev, can you check his eyes while I change him? He might have James' eyesight," Lucius said as he pulled a fresh nappy from the bag.

Severus pulled out his wand and scanned Harry, checking not only his eyes, but Harry's overall health. He looked over the results on the parchment that was produced. “Yes, he's actually partially blind in each eye," he said.

Lucius sighed softly. “Just like James. Maybe the blood adoption will correct it."

“If not, I do have a vision-correcting potion with me," Severus said.

Lucius finished changing Harry's nappy and put a fresh onesie on him before he banished the dirty nappy. He helped Harry sit up on the table. “No see good," Harry pouted.

“Would you like me to use the potion so you can?" Severus asked gently. Harry thought about it for a moment, his little forehead creasing slightly. He nodded his little head. Severus pulled out his potions kit that he always had with him. He reached in and pulled out a small yellow potion topped with an eye dropper.

“Wiww it hu't?" Harry asked eyeing the potion.

“No sweetheart. It won't hurt, but it will make your eyes water for a moment," Severus explained.

“Otay," Harry said.

“I'm just going to put two drops in each eye, alright?" Severus asked.

“Otay," Harry repeated.

With Lucius' hand supporting Harry's back, Severus reached out and gently tipped Harry's head back. He gently held Harry's eyes open one by one and administered the necessary drops. Harry blinked his eyes a few times, but held perfectly still. After a couple moments, the yellow potion dripped down Harry's cheeks, leaving his vision perfectly clear.

“I sees ou Unca Sev," Harry said as Severus used a hankerchif to wipe the potion off Harry's face.

“A lot better now, huh?" Severus asked.

“Yup," Harry replied.

“That's good Little One," Severus said. He put his hankerchif and potions kit away.

Harry held up his chubby little arms towards Severus. “Up, Unca Sev," he said.

Severus scooped Harry into his arms as Lucius shrank the changing table and nappy bag. As Lucius tucked them away Ragnok appeared. “Gentlemen, Heir Lord Potter. It is good to see you all, though I wish it was under better circumstances," the goblin stated.

“Hewwo Waggy," Harry responded.

“Please, let us all head to my office. Griphook, tea please," Ragnok said, addressing another goblin.

“Jwce pwese," Harry said.

“What kind?" Ragnok asked.

“Appy jwce pwese," Harry answered politely.

“Apple juice, of course Little One," Griphook said as he stepped up by the group.

“Hewwo Gwippy," Harry said.

“Hello to you as well," Griphook replied.

“Wet's go pwese," Harry said looking at Ragnok. The goblin chuckled before turning and heading down a hall towards his office. When Severus didn't move, Harry poked him, causing the man to look down at the child in his arms. “Wet's go," Harry repeated.

Severus smiled, before he and Lucius followed Ragnok. The goblin led them deep into the bank, right up to a large, ornate door. He opened the door and led them inside. “Please, have a seat gentlemen," Ragnok said, sitting himself behind the desk.

The two Dark Wizards entered the office and sat down as Ragnok began pulling out the necessary supplies for the blood adoption. “Lucius, I did enjoy your Barrister comment you gave the Headmaster."

“As did I," Severus said.

Lucius smirked. “Thank you both. But we all know it's true. I mean I haven't lost yet."

“And it's likely you never will. You were sorted into Slytherin after all," Severus commented, causing Lucius to laugh.

“Wat do now?" Harry asked.

“Now we do the adoption so that your Papa can take you home. Ahh thank you Griphook," Ragnok said as Griphook entered the office, carrying a tray with the requested drinks.

“Otay. Yay Appy jwce," Harry said. Griphook smiled and held out a dark green sippy cup to Harry. “Tank ou Gwippy," Harry said. He took the sippy and drank the juice down.

“You are welcome Little One," Griphook replied. He passed out the mugs of tea to the rest of the rooms occupants.

Harry gave a little yawn and cuddled against Severus. Severus rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back, causing the child to sigh, and close his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Lucius watched the scene fondly before turning his attention back to Ragnok. “Shall we proceed Ragnok?" He asked.

Severus shifted slightly and held out the parchment still in his hand. “This is the result of the scan I did when I checked his eyes. He's healthier than most two year olds."

“Lily was always bringing him in for checkups," Ragnok said as Lucius passed him the parchment.

“No, I mean, he's never been ill, and there are no cuts, bruises, or anything that would indicate that he just came from the ruined Potter home. Other than his vision, which we already took care of, nothing was wrong with Harry. I think he has James' creature inheritance of a Sylvan Elf. They are immune to diseases and have a very high healing rate," Severus explained.

“That does explain a lot. I mean Draco, while same age as Harry, is always taking a tumble when he tries to walk. Also, Draco doesn't speak as clearly. Harry's is not quite two yet and we can understand him," Lucius said thoughtfully.

Ragnok nodded. “Sylvan Elves do mature faster. By age 14, Harry will be an adult."

“Judging by his nature, he's a Dominant like I am," Lucius remarked.

Ragnok chuckled. “Oh yes, he has a very comanding presence."

Lucius glanced to Harry who was still dosing in Severus' arms. “I'm looking forward to see how he'll grow."

Ragnok smiled, then became serious and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. “Did you wish to change his name Lord Malfoy?" He asked.

“Yes Lord Silverbane. Sticking with the dragon theme, Harry's new name will be Wyvern Christophe Malfoy."

“Very good," Ragnok said. He wrote the information down. He then poured a silver potion into a goblet and handed the goblet to Lucius, along with a gold dagger. “Lord Malfoy, ten drops of blood into the goblet, then ten drops from Harry as well."

Lucius used the dagger and sliced the tip of his finger. He allowed ten drops of blood to fall into the goblet and as soon as the last one hit the potion, his finger healed itself. He turned towards Severus, to find both Harry and Sev watching him.

“He'e," Harry said, holding out his hand towards Lucius. “Kno wat?" He asked.

“What's that Harry?" Lucius asked as he scooted closer and gently took Harry's hand.

“Momma a'ways caww me he' wittle ewf," Harry said proudly as Lucius pricked his finger with the dagger. He didn't even flinch.

“She did?" Lucius questioned as he collected Harry's blood in the goblet.

“Yup," Harry said as his cut healed.

Lucius handed the goblet and dagger back to Ragnok. “That's really cool," he said. Ragnok stirred the goblet with a silver rod.

“No kno why dough," Harry said with a slight pout.

“How about I explain when you're a little older?" Lucius asked him.

“Ou pwomis Papa?"

“Yes I promise."

“Otay Papa."

“You can go back to sleep if you want. We're almost done here," Lucius said.

“No, Papa. Me gots ta dwink potion," Harry replied.

“He's right. A blood adoption potion has to be taken willingly. It can't be spelled into the body," Ragnok said. Harry gives Ragnok a not quite toothless smile causing the goblin to smile back.

“Where sippy pwese?" Harry asked.

“Would you like more juice before taking the potion?" Griphook asked, picking up the sippy cup.

“Pwese," Harry answered. Griphook opened the sippy, picked up a pitcher from the desk, and poured more juice into it. “Yay. Appy jwce. Tank ou," Harry squealed.

Griphook twisted the top back on the sippy cup and handed it back to Harry. “You are welcome, Little One," he said.

“Nummy," Harry said after taking the cup. He sipped the juice with a happy smile.

“Griphook, how'd you get so good with children, if you don't mind me asking?" Severus asked.

Griphook looked at Ragnok with a small smile. “I am the oldest of six boys. I've helped my father and mother care for my brothers especially during times when both had to work."

“He has been the greatest help that Filius and I could ask for," Ragnok said.

“Thank you Father," Griphook replied.

“Potion pwese," Harry said politely. Griphook poured the potion into another sippy cup and handed it to Harry. Harry took the sippy and drank it down. “Yucky," he said.

“I feel the same," Severus told him.

“Momma, ous make em," Harry said.

“Momma?" Severus asked.

“Ou Momma," Harry said simply.

“I thought that would be Narcissa," Severus said to Lucius.

“No, she mudder. Ou momma," Harry told him.

“Oh," Severus said. His cheeks pinkend with a blush.

Harry laid his little hand on Severus' cheek, causing the man to look down. “It will be otay Momma," Harry said.

“I believe you," Severus replied.

Lucius smirked. “He's definitely a Dom."

“Yep," Ragnok said.

It was at that moment that the blood adoption potion took effect. Harry's hair grew slightly longer and became sleek and shiny. The black faded, until Harry's hair was as blonde as Lucius'. His green eyes turned grey, with green flecks. He grew slightly as well.

“Do I hav new nam?" Harry asked.

“Yes my son. You are now Wyvern Christophe Malfoy," Lucius told the child.

“Wywer," the young boy attempted.

“Do you like it?" Lucius asked.

“Yes Papa. Tank ou."

“You are welcome," Lucius replied.

“Go hom now?" Wyvern asked with a yawn.

“Lord Silverbane, do you need anything else from us?" Lucius asked the goblin.

“No nothing more today. I will need to see Heir Wyvern on his 14th birthday so he can claim his inheritance," Ragnok said.

“Of course. Mind if we use your Floo?" Lucius asked as he and Severus stood up.

“Very well. Enjoy your evening Lucius. You as well Severus," Ragnok told them.

Lucius took the now sleeping child from Severus. “Let's get you home, my son," he whispered.

With that, Lucius and Severus Flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Upon exiting the fire, Lucius carried Wyvern from the room and up the stairs to the nursery. He laid his new son in the crib with his little Draco. Draco almost immediately cuddled against the other boy. Lucius smiled and left the nursery, ready to have a certain chat with a certain snarky Potions Master.


End file.
